Her Bright Flame
by AnimeAmutoGirl
Summary: Out of boredom and not wanting to go to his Guardian meeting, Jack flys through out the halls of the workshop finding Mrs.Claus cleaning a room made for a teenage girl. After learning for who it was for will he get close to her and bring her back or will he melt from her firey touch. (JackxOC)
1. Chapter 1: A Girl's Room

AAG: BAck to work for me.

Amu: Jumping back on the horse.

Ikuto: You really want to make more work for yourself.

AAG: Yeah... This is for Rise of the Guardians.

Amu: So...-.-

Ikuto: Ok... -.-

AAG: Ok... I don't own Rise of the Guardians in any way so yeah. Some people I made-up ok! Now to the story!

* * *

"So shall we begin?" Tooth asked all sugary and full of life.

"Yes but vhere is Frost?" North wonder

"The dumb frostbite must have left to freeze a lake." Spatted Bunny from across the room filled with anger. While Sandy was creating a image of Jack flying around with staff in hand.

"Yes Sandy he's could be flying around were somewhere?" North told the small round man with a slight hint of worry embedded in his voice.

"If you want I could send Baby Tooth to go get him." Tooth suggest to North calming him down a bit.

"Please do." He told her then facing the rest of the guardians saying, "Let us start!" he spoke with excitement back to his voice.

"Baby Tooth go find Jack ok. :)"Tooth whispered to her mini-her and later turning back throughs the others. But still watching her little Baby Tooth fly out of the room fast.

Jack's POV:

"Hi, you guys." I told the Yetis who were working on painting robots but stopped just to give me death glares. Ah~ how much I loved to cause them trouble. As I flew aimlessly through the corders of the North Pole looking the different titles to each door. Some saying like; Doll room, Machine Room, Paint room, Storage room, and other's in Russian.

Each toy had it's own room proving how large Santa's workshop was really was. All the doors were closed but one. The door as I got closer to it was pure white with a gold doorknob different from ever over door in the shop. But the strangest thing about it was that it was missing a name tag telling what room was it for. And the door was half open as if it was asking to be discovered by me.

The room was has darker then Pitch Black himself. So as I floated into the darkness trying to find a light switch someone behind me said, "Jackson Overland Frost, what are you doing here?" The voice cause me to jump a bit but I showed no emotion to the person as I turn around. Seeing only a pair on green eyes shine back at me.

"Who's that?" I asked the pair of eyes, and at that moment the lights flash on showing a petite woman with median legth brown hair, the green eyes from before, a young face that showed no sign of age, and dress in a long sleeved red dress that touched the floor with a apron on top. I just know at that point it was, " don't sneak up on like that."

"Oh and who's problem is that, going into a room you don't need to see." scolded me.

"Sorry but curiosity got to me." I told her and began to look around the room from my spot. The room itself looked to be a bedroom made for a teenage girl. There was a large bookshelf full with poetry books, teen novels, and college level textbooks. The floor was a dark cherry wood color and the walls were both light grey and white. The bed was a white color with a queen size and was cover with a light blue sheet with a snowflake pattern. In the corner there was a closet and a white vanity/cabinet. It was a wintery princess room and it seemed so out a place.

"You probably think this room is out of place." told me as she went to pick up a stuff animal of a penguin.

"I'm sorry ..."

"Call be Grace, Jack." She told me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Grace." I recorrected myself.

"It's fine, it just my daughter's room." She told me

"Y. daughter. You have a daugther."

"Yes but she's gone."

"Oh I'm sorry she die." I told her with pity

"She's not die, she living with mortals." She spat to me with vemon in her words.

"Sorry!" I told her with my newly red ears.

"It's ok. Sit I'll tell you what happen thirteen years ago." She told me as she went throughs a chair.

* * *

AAG: Done!

Ikuto: Good!

Amu: Snow!

AAG: What Amu!

Ikuto: God you two are kids.

AAG: Look Ikuto snow!

Ikuto: Coming... R&R


	2. Chapter 2: 13 Years Ago

AAG: Back with more story.

Amu: Good job Anime.

Ikuto: Why don't you use the characters in this Fanfic instead of us.

AAG: Because you guys are the only one I could get for free.

Ikuto: WOW you just call us cheep. Coming from the girl who was called rachet by a video-game character.

AAG: Your so hurtful IkutoT-T

Amu: Ok... Sooooooooooooooooooo... AnimeAmutoGirl doesn't know a single of Rise of the Guardians. All she owns is some OC characters.

* * *

Recap:

"It's fine, it just my daughter's room." She told me

"Y. daughter. You have a daughter."

"Yes but she's gone."

"Oh I'm sorry she die." I told her with pity

"She's not die, she living with mortals." She spat to me with vemon in her words.

"Sorry!" I told her with my newly red ears.

"It's ok. Sit I'll tell you what happen thirteen years ago." She told me as she went throughs a chair.

* * *

Grace POV:

My eyes trailed off to a chair in the far left of the room as I began to walk closer throughs it. And as I sat down on the soft blue armchair a sign a sadness escape from my mouth. I start to lift my head to see the Frost sitting on the side of the bed looking down at the stuffed pegiun in his hand. Just from looking at that cause a smile to come across my face from the memory of my sweet princess. "You know she loved that thing." I told him as his began to pet the toy.

"Really?" Jack answered as he turned it around alittle to see the why. To him it's probaly a old stuff toy.

"Yes, she loved it. She actaully name the litte fella." As I finished my last sentence to him, he face seemed to glow in intrigue.

"Really, what was his name?" He asked in a mischievous voice of a child.

"You'll get a kick out of this. She named it Jackson Pengoalous Frost." I told him a small giggle has I watched his checks blush to a cherry red.

"Frost, really." He whisper out loud enough so I could make out.

"Yes, Frost she chose because she said a Penguin live in the cold and snow." I told him in a smile.

"So tell me what happen thirteen years ago Grace." He told me all seriously.

"Ok..." I told him before I began.

15 years ago on Christmas day I had my beautiful daughter Alice. She had a smile that could brighten a room and a laugh that could cheer any one up. She was also very smart, she was able to walk only at the age of one and could speak so well at the ago of two. She truely was my princess. "You miss her a lot?" Jack interrupted me.

"Yes, Jack very. Now back to story." I would dress her like a princess and braid in soft blond. We would always be together. But it all change to her second birthday. For a while I started to notice her eyes to dim and her smile to leave. And her voice became hushed. "Why, what happened to her?" Jack asked me with the sound worry in his voice.

"Pitch is what happened." I told him in a low voice.

"P.. , why?" He asked me.

"I don't know why, I wish I knew." I told him with tears brimming on my face.

"Don't cry ." He told me has he handed me the stuffed animal with was a covered in a nice layer of frost from his touch.

"Thank you Jack." I told me as a wiped the tears away. "So back to the story." North and I caught Pitch hovering over Alice causing her such dark nightmares. He saw and smirked just saying 'I will take her.' At that point North and I knew she was not safe where. So we watched after tell her three birthday -we give her the penguin that day- and when she fell asleep we left at a mortal orphanage. And when we came back all the elves and yetis were crying that their sister was gone. Then Pitch came angry screaming that one day he will find her.

"Wow." Jack exclaimed rubbing his face.

"It's been 13 years now. And in two weeks she'll be sixteen years old." I told him.

"So why hasn't he not found her." His asked, the boy was really full of questions.

"Because, when surrounded by many human her power dim over time."

"Meaning?"

"She is no longer immortal." I told him very bluntly.

"So if you see her Pitch would know?"

"Yes and no, Pitch seem to have lost some interested throughs her."

"So, sixteen big year for her." Jack told me trying to change the subject. I smiled back gentle has I began to stand up from my chair.

"Jack can I ask you do something for me." I told him has I pulled a envelope and small jewelry box from under my apron holding to Jack.

* * *

AAG: Done!

Amu: Another Cliffhanger.

Ikuto: Tease you are.

AAG: Shut up :P

Amu: Fine :P

Ikuto: OK PLEASE R&R

AAG: BYE-BYE PWEPLES!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Alice

AAG: Back for a new chapter!

Amu: Yup.

Ikuto: Yup, oh and your late as always.

Jack: Yup.

AAG: What are you do here.

Jack: I'm bored of waiting so I came here.

Amu: Finally a new face around here.

Ikuto: What new face we are just disembody voices in a teenage girl's fanfic.

AAG: Men in Black please come for a mind wipe on a Ikuto.

Jack: So, is this normal?

Amu: Yup -_-

AAG: Bye Ikuto.

Amu: AAG does not own Rise the Guardians but her OC characters.

* * *

Recap:

"Wow." Jack exclaimed rubbing his face.

"It's been 13 years now. And in two weeks she'll be sixteen years old." I told him.

"So why hasn't he not found her." His asked, the boy was really full of questions.

"Because, when surrounded by many human her power dim over time."

"Meaning?"

"She is no longer immortal." I told him very bluntly.

"So if you see her Pitch would know?"

"Yes and no, Pitch seem to have lost some interested through her."

"So, sixteen big year for her." Jack told me trying to change the subject. I smiled back gentle has I began to stand up from my chair.

"Jack can I ask you do something for me." I told him has I pulled a envelope and small jewelry box from under my apron holding to Jack.

* * *

In a large Family home in Burgess:

Ring... Someone turn-off the alarm

...Ring... Turn it off.

...Ring...Ring...Ring... OK I'm up god. As I brought myself to the alarm clock turning it off noticing that it was 5:30 making me feel like an idiot. It is the last day of school but still to damn early in the morning for me. As I get out of my warm bed to the freezing wooden floor of my room trying to hop my way to some fuzzy slippers but tripping over my feet and making contact with the floor. 'Just a perfect way to start the morning.' I thought to myself as I walked over to my window with over looked my neighbor.

"What a beautiful sight." I mumbled to myself as I viewed the winter wonderland. Only trying to pull myself away from the window to my unmade bed. Straightening the black bed sheets and red pillows only knowing that 5 minutes past. 'To is going to be a long painful experience." I thought to myself as I face palmed myself in angry. Maybe I'll just get ready for school then make breakfast for them. Maybe a nice warm shower well kill some time.

Time Skippedy 5minutes later:

5:40 really god... Really. REALLY YOUR PLAYING THIS GAME WITH ME! RAGE MODE OVER 1000! I looked at the clock again staring at it in rage...

...Make your move clock... 5:41... Damn you world. Give up on that matter I started walk through my closet take a good look at even thing. After 2 seconds of standing in front of my open closet I picked out a waist high tiered black skirt with a red rose pattern on it and under it a white t-shirt with a bit of puffed out sleeves. Yup I choose that type of outfit in two seconds, I am a miracle to guys for not have wait for twelve hours for their girl to get dress. After that little ordeal I picked up some white thigh-highs and hot pick ballet shoes. Happy with my outfit I walked over to my variety.

Looking deeply in the mirror staring into my green and blue orbs. Yes blue and green, not like a mixture of the two colors but two separate color eyes. God all the nicknames people have given me over the years but all I do is shrug it off. I kept my gaze on the reflection as is brushed my shoulder long platinum blond (with was natural and not from a bottle) into a high ponytail. Maybe I should grow it out to my waist. And as I took a look at the devil of a alarm clock it was finally 7:05.

"Oh god, how long was I gone?" I giggle to myself as I began to leave my room behind me. Walking only two steps in front of me walking into my little brother Martin's room. Looking at the room amazed by how clean it was for a 5 year old boy. But get out of that topic I grabbed his hearing-aids of his dresser and began walking to his twin size bed. Lightly moving his black hair from his face and lightly shake him awake. His brown eyes start to opening up with such joy and innocence. And as he began sitting up I started sign 'good morning' to him as I hand him the hearing-aids.

"Thank you, and good morning Alice." He told in such a sweet drowsy little voice.

"No problem Martin." I told him in a smile shuffling his black locks in a mess pattern getting little giggles from him.

"Ok, I'm up." He said in giggles as I got out of my grasp.

"Ok, Ok." I told him as I stood up and walk through the door only looking back saying, "Get ready or you get the cold waffle."

"No not the cold Waffle!" He jokingly screamed, making me giggle then leaving the room behind me.

After that little event the whole morning was just a blur of small pieces of Spanish words. And some cold hard waffle with the bitterly sweet taste maple syrup. And the cold breeze of winter coming through... "Alice, princesa." My mother called to me in her thick Puerto Rican accent. And as I turned my head through her I view her messy dark curls and tired dim brown eyes. "Si, Mami?" I questioned to her.

"Eat your food before it gets cold." She told me as she fixed papi lunch for today.

"I, know Mami." I said as I faced the cold plate of waffles.

"Alice." A tired man voice boomed behind me.

"Goodmorning, Papi." I told my father with the pepper and salt color hair and same dim tired brown eyes as Mami.

"Goodmoring, Princesa. Remember to pick up Martin after-school before going to dance class." He told me in a low sigh.

"Si, Papi." I told Papi as I turned to my brother. "Come on Martin times up."

"Fine." He groan to me in a whine.

"Oh and remember your babysitting today for Mrs. Bennett." Papi told me before I left the door.

"Ok. Bye, Mami! Bye, Papi!" Me and Martin bellowed before leaving the house. Walking on to the soft layer of snow under us. Morning snow a beautiful view to look at, especially when I'm with Martin who's oddly quiet to day. "Hey." I say to him and sign at the same time.

"Hey." He whispers back to me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him as I check his hearing aids.

"Nothing just thinking." He tells me as he shooed my hands away.

"Oh so that what I smelt burning." I joked at him lovingly.

"Your mean in the morning." He yawned at me as we crossed the street to his school.

"So what are you think about?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Christmas." He told me.

"What abou... Oh you thinking of what to get your little girlfriend? I'm I right or I'm I right?" I teased him has a blush started to appear on his cheeks.

"Sophie is not my girlfriend!" I yelled at me.

"I didn't say Sophie's name." I told him as he blush increased by ten.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled at me as we continue to get closer to his school.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm sorry." I told him with some puppy eyes.

"Fine i forgive you." He mumbled to me.

"Yay. So I'll be here to pick you up later k?"

" Yes, Alice. Bye." He told me in a wave goodbye.

He such a good boy. And no matter how I get he stills so good. Even if were not blood I love him just so. Wait... Wait... Ten to eight. Damn their going to kill me if am late. Hopeful their late too, or I'm just dead.

Today's is going to be a great snowy day.

- Back to the Pole

"So, sixteen big year for her." Jack told me trying to change the subject. I smiled back gentle has I began to stand up from my chair.

"Jack can I ask you do something for me." I told him has I pulled a envelope and small jewelry box from under my apron holding to Jack.

"What's that?" Jack asked me in confusion.

"I need you to bring this to Alice."

"Ok... So I just go to where she lives and just leave it right, that sounds simple enough." He told me with a cocky grin on his face as he walked around the room.

"Well that is basically the job." I told him as I turn away to the chair picking up a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, down jacket, and sneakers. Only turning back to Jack handing him the cloths to him. "You better get dress before you go."

"Wait, WHAT?" He yelled in confusion.

"Oh, I almost forgot your socks." I told him calmly as I pushed him in the closet to get dressed.

* * *

AAG: Sorry it took so long.

Amu: She trying to make time.

AAG: True, so please Read and Review. And another chapter will be out soon.


End file.
